Suzuki Kanon
Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Nickname: '''Zukki *'Birthdate:' August 5th, 1998 (13 years old) *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Bloodtype: B *'''Hello! Project Status: **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 8 Months *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Tiger *'Western Zodiac: Leo *'''Best Friend: Sayashi Riho *'Favorite Food:' Karubi, miso soup, kiriboshi daikon,Cookies *'Least favorite food:' Watermelon *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, Impersonating bugs *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, yellow, orange, green,blue *'Special skills:' Imitating insects. *'Motto:' Smiling is #1! *'Favorite phrase: '''Everything will be alright *'Proud of in hometown:' There are so many people with warm hearts *'Morning Musume color:' Dark Green *'Weak Point: Cant Sleep if a car comes passed *'''Strong Point: Can Laugh and never stop *'Favorite Animal: '''Rabbit *'Charm Point: Mole *'''Favorite Morning Musume Singles: Shabondama, Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *''Looks Up To: ''Tanaka Reina, Kago Ai,''' Fukuda Kanon *Hello! Project Groups:''' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) History 2011 On January 2, 2011 at the first Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert Tsunku announced her as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. Suzuki made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Suzuki's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji desu ka, Ska" Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only You * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai Trivia *Has posted on BBS before as Reina Chan LOVE/Re-na Chan LOVE (れーなチャンLOVE). *She, along with Sayashi Riho are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *When BK and MM was in the show of Joy-sing They had to sing against eachother Suzuki won over *Soudou Maasa. *Suzuki calls herself Zukki-san because she wants to be more mature *When She was asked"What Animal would you be?" Rabbit was Suzuki's awnser. *She hates the month July and she likes the month January ? *She is allergic to Sun flowers *If She sees green peas she screams: Gomensai! *Can Pick up anything with clean hands *She gets along with Sayashi Riho the most. *She is the youngest current member of Morning Musume. *For the Morning Musume audition, Suzuki was #320. *She has a little sister and two big brothers. *She dislikes cooking. *She shares her first name with Fukuda Kanon. *She shares last names with C-ute member Suzuki Airi, AKB48 members Suzuki Mariya, Suzuki Shihori and Suzuki Rika. They are not related. *She is known for her "genki" cheerful, funny personality. *She played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. *She got appreciation from Tsunku, who said that Suzuki has an energetic smile. *When she won, she went with her family to eat beef ribs (karubi) and cows' offal (horumon) in her favourite yakiniku store. *Is the first musume who's born in the Tokai region of Honshu. *Her mother encouraged her to audition for Morning Musume. *When she first joined Morning Musume, she had no dancing experience. *Passed 'acting' in the 9th generation audition. *She appeared in the newspaper of her prefecture on 2011.1.16 (See the newspaper:http://www.generasia.com/wiki/File:newspaper.jpg [1]) *In March 2011, she moved to Tokyo for her career. *She often does bug impersonations. *Her official Morning Musume color is dark green. *When she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. *She is the second 9th Generation member to recieve an e-Hello DVD. *When asked "If you could become another member of Hello! Project, who would you be",she said that she'd become Tsugunaga Momoko. *Niigaki Risa said that she would be Suzuki and Sayashi Riho, because she wants to feel what its like to be young again as an answer to the same question. Works Shows *UstreaMusume (April 13th, 2011--Present) DVDs *20, 2011 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ Honorary Titles Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 births Category:2010 additions Category:Members from Aichi